Claimhteoir ar Meisce vs Akihiro Dragoscale
Intro Wiz: Dragons are one of the most well known mythical beasts, and for good reasons. Stories of brave warriors fighting these mighty beasts are still some of the most well known and remembered to this day. Boomstick: But, today's combatants are different, in the case that they are both the hero and the dragon. Like Claimhteoir ar Meisce, the irish lizardman, Wiz: And Akihiro Dragoscale, the dragon prince Boomstick: He's Wiz and i'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons armor and skills to find out who would win a DeathBattle. Claimhteor ar Meisce Wiz: Born on the streets of Dublin, Ireland, Young Claimhteor ar Meisce's life was a highway to hell from the start. Boomstick: In a world where Lizard people and humans co-exist, i'm pretty sure most things arn't exactly sunshine and rainbows, Wiz. When Claimhteor (whose name is impossible to pronounce) was just a boy, both of his parents contracted a desease that would render them vegetables withing a few years, Claimhteor couldn't do much, the healers that would help were half-way across the world, and there was no way he could get a good enough paying job with his lack of any form of education, what-so-ever. So, he took care of his parents until his father succumed and became an empty husk of his former self, leaving the house and money (or lack there of) to his wife, and leaving his swords to Claimhteor. Wiz: From that moment foreword, Claimhteor had to find a way to earn enough money to save his mother from the same fate, and, just as this happened, a shadow demon rose from hell to unleash armageddon, and Claimhteor found what he needed to do, save the world, for a price. Boomstick: And, in order to do that, he would need to do some crazy shit. Since he had no real training in sword fighting, he turned to the best trainer in the world, Guinness. He basically just gets drunk and swings his swords around until he cuts you. Wiz: Not the best fighting style to use, but it got him through ten years of fighting demons. Boomstick: You'd be suprised what drunk-ness can do to increase fighting ability. And in Claimhteor's cas it drastically increases his stats the more he drinks. He lifted the fucking Empire State building after a few pints. The Empire State Building weighs 350,000 tons and he lifted it with one hand. Wiz: He's also casually deflected bullets and even lasers on multiple ocations. And his stats only further increase with his levek of intoxication. With that kind of ability, he's practically a booze consuming machine, he's drunk 54 GALLONS of Guinness in one sitting and was still in fighting condition, he even beat a fish in a drinking contest. Boomatick: He's a man after my own heart. His best feats come from when he's, in his words, "Droehnk as Foehck." He tanked a 20 terraton explotion with little more than open wounds and a missing big toe. And, being a lizard, he can regenerate at an incredible rate, Gunshot wounds and stabs are little more than bedbug bites, he can replace entire organ systems in minutes, and he can regrow his limbs in a matter of hours even though he can just put his limbs back on. Hell, he was decapitated and he just put his head back on, no problem. Wiz: His powers are far from the only thing he has, he weilds the swords that his father left him in his will, the Electric Katana and the Flaming Katana. The former having a voltage of 2,000,000 volts, that's enough to fry 300 elephants to a crisp, and the latter being able to burn hotter than the center of the sun, that's 27 million°F. Boomstick: Whith these swords, he cleaved Asia in half during a battle with the Oger Warlord. Wiz: Asia has a mass of about 1.8 Octillion tons, the destrustive force would have to be about 18.2 Quadrillion megatons. Boomstick: And he's also super fast, how fast? Fast enough to get from jupiter to earth in 2 seconds! That's over 807 times the speed of light. Wiz: However, Claimhteoir is far from perfect. While his Drunken Sword fighting style provides him with unpredictability and power, it lacks technique, it's just hack n' slash and hope for the best, and his drunkness may be his his greatest strength, but it is also one of his greatest downfalls, while under the infulence he becomes reckless and impulsive. Boomstick: And his regeneration takes time for more serious wounds, and if his body is damaged beyond repair, he's done for. But, if i ever saw a drunk lizardman with two katanas that could cook me alive while slicing me apart, i'd steer clear of him. Claimhteor: Alrightchya lettle bastard. now i'm really droehnk, and dat dere's bad news fahr ya! Akihiro Dragoscale Wiz: An ancient prophacy claimed the Demon King, Mephistopheles would rise and threaten to destroy the 3 kingdoms: Dragon, Dinosaur, and Crocodile. But, a band of heroes would slay Mephisteles and save the Kingdoms. Boomstick: And the leader of this band of heroes is Akihiro Dragoscale. Wiz:Born in the Dragon kingdom as the first son and yongest child, Akihiro's life was changed forever before it even began. Boomstick: Mephistopheles had gained insane amounts of power, and Akihiro's lif was at a huge risk. As the heir to the dragon throne, Akihiro was seen as too important to take the risk, so the Dragon King had him shipped off to human land. It was there that he lived a normal life with a foster father and sister for 15 short years. Wiz: But, nearing his sophmore year in highschool, his biological sister apeared before him and dragged him back to the Dragon Kingdom, where his father bestowed the Dragon Sword apon him. He was entrusted to familierize himself with it and the realm through training. Boomstick: But, in order to fufill the prophacy, he had to pull off some wicked feats. Despite his lanky physique, He's strong enough to go toe-to-toe against and beat Gigantalus, whom can destroy large chuncks of land with ease and lasted for a short time against Mephistopheles himself Wiz: That is strong, but speed is where Akihiro truely shines, He's dodged pointblank gunfire and sound waves, but his absolute fastest is when he fought Aquilary, a fighter known for being faster than light. Meaning Akihiro can process, react to, and move at 670,616,629 mph or faster. Boomstick: That's not all, he's also tough, how tough? Tough enough to survive low level hits against Methistopheles, making his base burability atleast skyscraper level. He also has enough stamina to fight for days on end. Wiz: And none of this would be possible if it wasn't for his Dragon Sword. Boomstick: The Dragon Sword is a gorgious double-edged 38" long two handed sword that weighs 2.5 pounds with the ability to produce energy and flames, allowing him to pull off some impressive techniques. Such as Dragon Beam, a thin laser of compressed orange energy that fires out of the blade and can go hundreds of meeters. This attack has a super varient, which fires a larger beam of energy and is much more powerful, but he's left wide open if it's dodged Wiz: And there's his Flare Spin attack, where Akihiro is surrounded in a tornado made of magma, the Flame Wave, which shoots flames out of the sword like a flamethrower Boomstick: And my personal favorites, Energy Twirl and Meteor Smash! The former of which surrounds Akihiro in a yellow aura that harms any opponent near him, and the latter summons a GIANT FUCKING METEOR TO SMASH HIS OPPONENT! Wiz: This is just in his human form, when Akihiro is blinded by rage he can tap into the power of the Dragon God, turning him into a towering fire breathing red dragon that can fly. Bigger than skyscrapers and powerful enough to overpower a full power Mephistopheles. Mephistopheles is officially confirmed to be powerful enough to destroy an entire countrie. Using the USA's landmass divided by earth's mass and multiplying the resulting percentage by the amount of force required to destroy earth, the resulting energy output would be 156.6 nontillion jouls of energy, given that the Dragon God form overpowered, and tanked hits from, Mephistopeles we can easily assume that Akihiro is even more powerful than that Boomstick: But Akihiro's got some problems about him, For one he's only had one year of training, and while he's mastered swordsmanship he doesn't have much eperience outside of it. Wiz: He's also cocky and often underestimates his opponents, and bladed weapons are his biggest weakness. And he has Pungophobia, which is the fear of blades. Boomstick: wait, a swordsman is affraid of bladed weapons? Oh, the irony, it's too mutch! Asside from that, he has little to no control over his dragon god form, and the only reason he won in the end is because his freinds were there to combine their swords with his. And his over relyance on his freinds is his biggest weakness. Wiz: Despite his short comings, Akihiro fufilled the profficy and earned the title Dragon Prince. Akihiro: That's it. All the fun you were having before is going to stop, NOW! Pre-DB Wiz: Alright, the comabtants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLE FIGHT! The scean starts off with a birds eye veiw of an un-named city and begins to slowly zoom to the front of a pub. A thin teenager named Akihiro Dragoscale, is taking a strole down the street the pub is on. He walks past the pub's large window as a man is thrown out of the window. Akihiro rushed over to the man and checked his vitals. Akihiro: He's alive, just unconcious. I have to see who did this and why. Akihiro stood from the man, turned on his heels and walked towards the pub's door, but, before he got to the door, a drunk lizardman stumbled through the door in a daze. Drunk: Dat'll teach ya to mess wit Claimhteoir ar Meisce! Akihiro: HEY, SCALE FACE! Akihiro called out while pulling out Ryu-ken and assuming a two-handed stance. Claimhteoir turned his head to see the thin teenager with a sword and bursted out laughing Akihiro: Do you think it's funny to go around betting people to a pulp? Claimhteoir: Nah, nah, what's foehnny is dat sahme scrawny, sahber sessy dinks 'e can intimidate me wit 'is lettle toot peck o' a swahrd!. Claimhteoir drew the katanas his father left him, one on his hip, the other on his back. The one in his left came alive with electricity, the other burned with the intensity of the sun itself. Claimhteoir: dese are swahrds. what do ya 'ave to sat to dat, ya clype-dreep-bachle gether-upin-blate-maw, bleatherin gahmreil jessie oaf-lookin' scooner, nyaff plookie shan melk-drenkin' sahy-faced shelpit, mim-moothed snivelin' wahrm-eyed 'ahtten-blaoehgh vile-stoochie cally-breek-tattie? Akihrio had no idea what Claimhteoir just said, but it sounded insulting. Akihiro and Claimhteoir ran at each other and their swords clashed. The heat from Claimhteoir's swords was enough to cause Akihiro to break the clash, pommel strike Claimhteoir, and jump away. Ak8hiro: I've never seen swords with such intense heat. Claimhteoir: Hahahahaha. One's 'ahtter dan de center o' de soehn, de ahther's gaht enooehgh vahltage to fry an entire 'erd o' elephants. what can yooehrs do? Akihiro: This! DRANGON'S BEAM! And orange energy shot fires from the Ryu-ken at Claimhteoir. Claimhteoir ducks, pulls out a bottle of Guinness and chuggs it. When it's empty he tosses the bottle aside and drunkenly stands up. Claimhteoir: Alright, i'm a master o' droehnk swahrdfightin', so you better get ready fahr a good slashin'. Akihiro: Pffft, your style is clunky and sloppy, at best. Maybe if you trained harder you wouldn't have to rely on alchohol to fight! Claimhteoir: Ahh, is dat so? I'll show you what me alcahholesm can do in a fight! Claimhteoir sheaths his swords rushes at Akihiro and grabs him by the neck at incredible speeds. Claimhteoir slams Akihiro into a 30 story building, then jumps, dragging Akihiro all the way to the top, tossed Akihiro above him while they were in mid air. Akihiro regained his balance and swung his sword downwards, slicing Claimhteoir in half. Akihiro: Not so tough now, are you? Claimhteoir's halves: I can tell you've never dealt wit me kend befahre. Akihiro: What? Claimhteoir's halves grabbed each others hands and pulled themselves together, making him whole again. Claimhteoir grabbed Akihiro's color and spun him around before throwing him towards the ground. Claimhteoir: Lets see if you can stell smile after dis! Claimhteoir drew his Electric Katana and rose it above his head as it surged with electricity. Claimhteoir dolphine dived towards Akihiro with his sword aimed at his chest while letting out a battle cry. Akihiro tightened his grip on Ryu-Ken and blocked Claimhteoir's Stab with the flat of Ryu-Ken's blade. Claimhteoir looked into Akihiro's eyes and saw legitimate fear and releif at the same time. Claimhteoir: Poehngahphibic are ye? Irahnic seein' as you're a swahrdsman. Both Akihiro and Claimhteoir slam on the pavement and imediatly get back up. Claimhteoir pulls out another bottle and starts to chug it, but it gets shot out of his hand before gets 3 gulps in. That enraged Claimhteoir something feirce. Claimhteoir: Tryin' to kell me is one din. Insoehltin' me alcahholesm, fine. Boeht wastin' a good drenk? NOW YOU'VE CRAHSSED DE LINE! Claimhteoir shoulder charged Akihiro, then slashed him across the face with his claws and kicked him in the belly, sending Akihiro flying. Claimhteoir popped his neck and pulled out a different bottle. Claimhteoir: Dis is de strahngest alcahhol i cooehld get me claws ahn. Aged twenty-one year River Aantoine Rahyale Grenadian Roehm. He opened the bottle and chugged the entire thing down. He tossed the empty bottle aside and started stumbling in place and spoke in a slurred voice. Claimhteoir: Now, i'm droehnk as foehck. let's see yooehr fancy fightin' style save ya now. Akihiro got up and ran at Claimhteoir. Akihiro swung the Ryu-Ken in a flurry of slashes, but his opponent dodged each swing. It was like trying to cut a waterfall, Claimhteoir simply flowed around Akihiro's attacks like nothing. Claimhteoir ducked underneath one of Akihiro's slashes and slashed him across the stomach with the Burning Katana in the blink of an eye. The heat from the katana was so intense, that Akihiro's flesh around the initial slash began to burn and melt. Akihiro screamed in pain, but was cut off when Claimhteoir stabbed the Electric Katana through his head. The shear voltage from the sword flowed through Akihiro's head, causing it to explode. Akihiro's blood and grey matter splattered every where. Claimhteoir stood up and laughed triumphantly as his opponent's body fell lifelessly to the ground, still jolting with electricity, until he passes out from drunkness and collapses on the ground snoring. Results Boomstick: Sombody get Claimhteoir in Mortal Kombat 12! Wiz: Akihiro was the more well trained and skilled of the two, and his versitility with Ryu-ken would certainly keep up with Claimhteoir's unpredictability. He simply couldn't keep up with Claimhteoir's physical superiority and regeneration. Boomstick: Yeah, Akihrio never showed strength even close to Claimhteoir lifting the Empire State Building, or when he split Asia in half. Wiz: While Akihiro's Ryu-ken has an output of around 10 megatons, Claimhteoir's Asia feat has an approximate yeild of 18.2 quadrillion megatons. Boomstick: Thats 1.82 quadrillion times the yeild of Ryu-ken. And Claimhteoir was way faster. Yeah, Akihiro being able to keep up with an opponent that could move at the speed of light is cool amd all, but Claimhteoir can move at 807 times as fast. And Claim definetly had the better reflexes, Akihiro's greatest combat speed feat was when he dodged those soundwave toxins, putting him at transonic levels of speed, that's roughly 900mph. Wiz: That may surpass Claimhteoir's bullet blocking, but it is nowhere near him blocking lasers, according to an experiment conducted by the NEC Research Institute, lasers can move at about 300 times the speed of light. Several million times as fast as Akihiro in combat. Boomstick: And Claimhteoir's durability and regeneration were just the Guinness falvored icing on Akihiro's next big loss cake. Claimhteoir tanked a 20,000,000 megaton explotion with little more than a missing toe, that's 2 million times as powerful as Ryu-ken, and his regeneration ment that what little (if any) damage Akihiro did to Claimhteoir wouldn't last. I just know somebody is gonna bring up Dragoscale, but, here's the thing, Dragoscale only takes form if Akihiro is blinded by rage, the only way he reached that level of rage was when his freinds were threatened. A. Claimhtoir doesn't know any of Akihiro's freinds and B. He wouldn't threaten them in the first place, he doesn't role that way. Wiz: Akihiro was a great hero, but he simply was outclassed in every way that mattered in this fight against the drunken swordsman. Boomstick: A dragon slayed by a drunk? That must've realy burned. Wiz: The winner is Claimhtoir ar Meisce. Boomstick: Now, if you'll excuse me, i've gotta find the Dragon Balls to revive Akihiro again. Advantages/Disadvantages Claimhteoir (Winner) +Stronger +Faster +Supiror reflexes +Unpredictable +More durable +Katanas had better destructive yeild +Regeneration rendered Akihrio's skill and versitility worthless - not as Skiledl -not as well trainied -Not as versitile -Drunk fighting style was sloppy in comparison to Akihrio Akihiro (loser, again) +More skilled swordsman +Better trained +more versitile +Better fighting style -Weaker -Slower -Inferior refelexes -More predictable -Not nearly as durable Category:Dragons themed death battles Category:"Lizard" Themed Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:Human vs Animal Themed Fights Category:American Vs Irish Themed Death Battles Category:1298god